Aethos Kurumada
Info Name: Aethos Kurumada (Presumed Deceased) Position: Captain Division 5 Sex: Male Height: 5'11" Hair: Long brown hair Eye Color: Blue Reirokyou Color: '''Crimson '''Haori: Custom made captain's Haori Physique: Slim but toned and muscular 'Description' Personality: Very laid back but authoritative whenever the situation calls for it. Very battle hardened and is quick to pick up on intricacies as well as fighting styles. Very courageous, stubborn, loyal, and depending on the topic selfless. Does have a goofy side which appears only in times of peace or when fucked up. Hobbys/Interests: 'Zanpakuto - '..::Lion Heart::.. 'Inner World' Unreleased state: The zan is a normal looking asauchi with perhaps a slightly more angular blade. It possesses ornate engravings of Fleur de Lis on the round gun metal grey tsuba (guard). The grey pommel (end) is also ornate with these flowers and houses a small crimson gem. The tsuka ito (wrapping) is stylistically wrapped around the hilt in order to showcase some of the silver designs at the core of the sword. 'Shikai' Release: '“Create - 生成す” The blade straightens out and forms into a silver Spanish double edged sword. The Gem moves to the round pommel at the end of the sword while the guard grows elaborate protrusions that extend into the area of the blade. Written in Latin within the decorations on the base of the blade is the quote “Time and Space are the Heart and Soul of existence”.Embodying the heart of existence in this state, Lion Heart channels the offensive and defensive powers of space. Its main ability is released with a mere movement of the sword, opening a moderate size rift into the depths of space capable of absorbing projectile and kido attacks. -.Photon Burst.- <フォトンバースト, Foton Bāsuto> Possessing full mastery over these rifts, I can also utilize them offensively to release bursts of plasma energy currently traveling through space and sending towards my opponents at speeds faster than an average cero. Much like Getsuga Tensho these can cause severe energy damage and can be used to strengthen blade strikes. 'Bankai '- ..:: Lion Heart, Creator of the New Dawn::.. < 盾神の心臓 新夜明け創造主 > The shikai released zan splits into two identical copies becoming a twin zanpakuto. Identical except for hue, the right which represents space turns a dark black shade, while the one on the left representing time, turns arctic white. My shikakusho remains the same but I sprout black energy wings (mostly for show and to deflect trivial attacks). In this enlightened state, control over space is now perfected and I gain the ability to use the essence of time in my favor. This translates to a significant increase in speed to the point when shunpo is at near teleportation speeds (power given thanks to dominion over time). The offensive and defensive rifts can now be open without the need to move Lion Heart and can now absorb and emit larger quantities of energy. Utilizing the left sword, once a photon burst is released I can use it to alter the speed of the projectile at will. -.Dawn Of Souls.-<ドーン・オブ・ソールズ > My strongest attack and in dire needs my final gambit. By concentrating and exhausting all my strength, once per battle I can attack my opponent by completely encapsulating him with the 3 revolving rifts that make escape extremely dangerous (since these are moving at such high speeds only exceedingly fast opponents would be able to escape without accidentally falling into space where death would be imminent). Then capturing the power of the cosmos itself, all three rifts emit an individual, full powered photon burst at extreme proximity to my opponent. To my opponent and everyone else watching it, it appears as though the rifts flash a blinding white light which obscures the capture of the subsequent high-powered explosion into the still rotating rifts. Weaknesses and limits: While in shikai, - Inability to create more than one rift at a time. - Dependence on sword movement to create rifts, which also limits the distance of the rift from its creator to the tip of the sword. - Size of the rift is roughly 10 feet by 10 feet. While in Bankai - Limit of up to three rifts at one time. - Though rifts are now capable of absorbing and releasing more energy, only one may release a photon burst at a time unless Dawn of Souls is being used. - The radius in which the rifts can be opened is increased to up to 25 meters from my own body (once again unless dawn of souls is being employed). - The ability to alter speeds of Photon Burst requires high levels concentration which can easily be broken. - Use of the Dawn of Souls is limited to one time per fight and is exceptionally dangerous to both my opponent and myself. After its use, if my opponent is not defeated/dead I am left in an extremely debilitated state where my offensive capabilities are reduced to those I possess while in shikai and I start to leak reiatsu. 'Story Pre-Gotei 13 History as a Shinigami LOADING... Final battle and death Captain Kurumada is presumed dead after his encounter and defeat of the first Seraphim to attack the Seireitei. In the wake of his death Shinya was named captain and all of Kurumada's possessions including the manor and Alfred's allegiance transfered to the new captain. Bankai Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:MIA Category:Ex-Captain